Raphan DJango
Raphan Lius de Assis DJango is a human NightShade deputy-director. He is married to the Oferan Shiola, Daughter of Korath, and they have two children, Lushara DJango and Rahsaan DJango. As a NightShade agent he uses the heavily modified private shuttlecraft de Treville. History Born and raised on Old Earth in Sao Palo where the Oferan Embassy to humanity was based and brawling and fighting had been a way of life for the poorer families. He took part in no sports other than football until he joined Star Command where he got basic martial arts training. He was a Star Command officer who enjoyed Oferan culture and was posted to the Imperial Oferan Empire to work at the Alliance Embassy in Dabra Bli on D'Ulib. Here he met Shiola, and over the course of two years he won the respect of her father Lord Korath, Son of Paronath and was able to marry her. Once married they began studying Bop Pi Pai together. They were posted to the starship ScSS Al-Musta'Sim and spent several years here forging great friendships. The Al-Musta'Sim was a supply vessel during the Gryar War, and did see some action. And it was during this period that his children were born, Lushara in 307AE, and Rahsaan in 310AE. But ultimately they and Shiola were evacuated as the ship went into battle and was destroyed. Raphan was one of only a few to survive, and lost all of the great friends he had made on board. The loss of his friends effected him deeply, and when he was approached after a counseling session by a member of NightShade he quickly agreed to join the organization. Freed from rules and regulations he started to take on the enemies of the Alliance and Imperial Oferan Empire and defeated them, all the time telling his family he had been recruited by Star Command Intelligence. Over the years he has risen through the NightShade hierarchy and become a dangerous weapon against anyone they deem to be an enemy. he now does not bat an eyelid at ruining lives and manipulating others "for the greater good." He has had illegal implants placed throughout his body to make himself a better weapon, including a mini-gun in his right arm. At some point in his service to NightShade he saw a Nostluhk. He has worked with Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck for years now, and trained Anthony Littlehammer. He started working with Ellais Mai’Shanna’Bri in 322AE. Agents In October 328AE Raphan and Ellais Mai’Shanna’Bri tracked Vekoslav Zhangqiang (aka Hostile 17) to the Smuilian merchant ship Alberich where Hostile 17 was destroyed, but Ellais was killed in the battle. He was then placed in command of a new mission by Okudik and returned to his home on D'Ulib. His cover story was he was a Commander in Star Command Intelligence attached to the Alliance Embassy on D'Ulib's security detail. In December 328AE he called Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck, Anthony Littlehammer, Juliet Pineche and Woodrow Chu to Araciisia to give them their new mission, as part of it he would coordinate their efforts and watch over the Imperial Oferan Empire. He was given prophecies by Crazy Annie and calculated predictions by Lev both of which made him very nervous about the future. In 329AE he interfered in the war between the House of Yapici and the House of Charn, bringing the House of Charn to prominence on the Alliance boarder, killing a number of the heirs and Lord Ozkultakin, Son of Seratakin in order to do so. He watched on aghast as Ibudab died and the Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War started, wondering how this would play out The Cut Throat World Of Business In Ques 329AE he was contacted by Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck and he requested information on the cargo ships Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck had been chasing. Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck reported he had the opportunity to effect the outcome of the Ra'Shain Civil War. Raphan contacts Juliet Pineche and Anthony Littlehammer to get the list of the faction leaders who would be best for the Alliance. He sends that information through to Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck. In Syropha he is in Shilloborn Spires when he receives the news of Como Dru’Ins’Lajeck's death. Physical Appearance Raphan is a middle aged man, with a short military like haircut. His hair and eyes are dark, and he keeps himself in top "military" shape. He is of average height and weight. He usually wears black and white, a reflection of how he sees the world.His weapon of choice is a Gunter 0.25 Calibre Pistol that he took from the ScSS Al-Musta'Sim. NightShade Weaponry After joining NightShade he began adding illegal cyborg weaponry to himself. His left arm is covered with an EMP generator on his tricep and six PEP cannons in a circle around his forearm. He also has an enhanced visor over his right eye. Personality Raphan is a serious and humourless individual. He is wracked by guilt and loss for the friends and colleagues he lost in the Gryar War. He loves his family passionately, but does not show it easily or quickly. He enjoys history and classic literature and often quotes from it when he feels the moment is right. He drinks whiskey, single malt, on the rocks. Home Raphan and his family make their home in Spire Six of the Shilloborn Spires. He stores the De Treville on Landing Pad Two of Spire Six. Here they have two servants tied to the House of Isem, Muta, Son of Kibuki, and Thasha, Daughter of Plasha. Category:NightShade Characters Category:House of Isem